Who Will She Choose?
by xDanii
Summary: Haruhi has feelings for Mitsukuni & Takashi. But who will she choose and what will happen? Lemon in later chapters.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I would love constructive criticism! Thank you anyone who reads this! I don't own OHSHC in anyway!**

Chapter 1; Haruhi Fujioka's Birthday  
POV: Haruhi Fujioka  
It has been 5 long years since I first met the Host Club. Since then I have grown in more ways than one. I have become a bit more feminine, but being friends with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin who wouldn't? My boobs have also grown, going from a flat chest to a 'C' cup. I have also grown my hair to just above my breasts.

It has been 3 years since I've last seen everyone from the Host Club but today, my birthday, the 4th of February, Tamaki insisted that we all get together at 5pm sharp at his huge estate. Although he never said why.

My father and I had gone dress shopping yesterday, (I still hated going shopping!), and he picked out one of Kaoru's newest designs. It was a royal blue dress with black lace at the bottom that hung mid thigh. Dad had bought it as my birthday present. Although, I am now an extremely successful Lawyer and could have bought it myself, he insisted that I let him pay and did everything in his power to make sure he did.

So here I am at 1pm starting to get ready. I was having a nice hot shower when my phone rang, so I finished washing my hair and got out. As I was walking out of my bathroom I heard a voice and froze. 'Who the hell is in my house?!'

"Yeah I know, but we need to make sure Haruhi looks good tonight!" a voice said.  
'Odd, that voice sounded familiar.' I went back into the bathroom and put my dress on, brushed my hair until it was neat, then I stepped out to face who was here.

As I stepped out I was instantly pulled into a hug that could only be one person… Hikaru Hitachiin.  
"Oh. My. Gosh!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You do that dress justice!"  
"Kaoru! Look at her hair!" Hikaru complained. "Haruhi you're so lucky we came over! We're going to make you look like a sex goddess!"  
"Hikaru!" I yelled, "Maybe I don't want to look like a 'sex goddess'!"  
"Too bad…" Hikaru began,  
"Because that's exactly…" Kaoru continued,  
"How you're going to look!" They finished.

It's funny, it's been 2 years since we finished school together and they still speak like that. So as I sat perfectly still for 2 and ½ hours for Hikaru to do my hair and Kaoru to do my make-up, I thought about how much I had missed my best friends. Once they had finished, I looked in the mirror and almost didn't recognise myself.

"Wow Hikaru! Now she looks perfect!" Kaoru sighed.  
When I turned to look at my best friends I realized something. "Hikaru! Kaoru! You're not dressed!" I said checking my phone. "We have to leave in 5 minutes or we'll be late!"  
"Would you like to watch is change Haruhi~?" The twins chimed.  
"If you don't get changed now, I'm leaving without you." I stated.

POV: Hikaru Hitachiin  
Once we arrived at Haruhi's house Kaoru and I looked everywhere for Haruhi. "Kaoru if we don't get dressed soon we'll be late!" I stated. The last thing we needed was to be late to one of Tono's meetings.  
"Yeah I know, but we need to make sure Haruhi looks good tonight!" Kaoru stated.  
It was true. As much as I loved Haruhi she had NO fashion sense. You would think that being best friends with the world's best fashion designers she would learn something. That was when we saw her. Haruhi was beautiful. The second I saw her I just had to hug her, then I saw what she was wearing.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You do that dress justice!"  
"Kaoru! Look at her hair!" I complained. "Haruhi you're so lucky we came over! We're going to make you look like a sex goddess!"  
"Hikaru!" she yelled, she was always adorable when she was mad. "Maybe I don't want to look like a 'sex goddess'!"  
"Too bad…" I began,  
"Because that's exactly…" Kaoru continued,  
"How you're going to look!" We finished.

I had to do her hair so she wouldn't be able to see the hard on I had for her. Even after all these years I still couldn't control myself around Haruhi.  
"Wow Hikaru! Now she looks perfect!" Kaoru sighed.  
Luckily I was almost in control when she looked at us. I was also extremely grateful for the fact I was wearing baggy pants.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're not dressed!" Haruhi said while checking her phone. "We have to leave in 5 minutes or we'll be late!"  
"Would you like to watch is change Haruhi~?" We chimed.  
"If you don't get changed now, I'm leaving without you." She said.

As Kaoru and I left to get changed we exchanged a smirk. We are going to have some fun with the boss tonight! I winked at my younger brother as we finished getting dressed. Once we were all ready we all got in the limo and headed to the Suoh Estate.

At The Suoh Estate.  
POV: Tamaki Suoh  
"Mummy you're here early!" I cooed.  
"Yes 'Daddy' I have some business I wish to discuss with you before our friend arrive."Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up.  
"Yes Kyoya?" I said, Kyoya was in business mode and I didn't want to upset the Shadow King this early in the evening.  
"Two things, Tamaki. One, do NOT upset Haruhi under any circumstances; it is her birthday after all, so treat her as you would a client from the host club days." Kyoya then pulled me into my office and continued "And second Tamaki, I would like you to think about my offer!"

POV: Haruhi Fujioka  
Just as we pulled into the lovely estate I noticed Kyoya's limousine leaving. I looked at my phone and saw that we are 15 minutes early. "What time do you think Kyoya got here?" I asked not really expecting an answer.  
"Knowing Kyoya, he's been here for at least 15 minutes…" Kaoru began.  
"He's almost always 30 minutes early…" Hikaru continued.  
"To everything." They finished together.  
Sometimes I wish they would stop talking like that. I sigh. Too bad I've been so busy since I've finished at Ouran, now when Tamaki sees me he'll go nuts. 'Oh well, it's my own fault for not being more in touch'. "So, who exactly was invited and why?" I question curiously.  
"Well, all the boss told us was that we needed to meet but when we asked why all he said was that 'Mummy' had insisted on it." Kaoru answered.  
"So basically we know as much as you do." Hikaru finished.

POV: Tamaki Suoh  
I stood there shocked. It was Haruhi's birthday?! How did I not know this? Before I could ask Kyoya anything the doorbell rang and a few seconds later a maid told me 3 of my guests has arrived. As Haruhi walked through the door I slowly recovered. "Haruhi! My beautiful precious daughter!" I hugged her tightly. "How are you? Why haven't you spoken to daddy for so long? Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? And what are you doing with those devil twins? It's okay! Daddy will protect you!"  
"GET OFF ME!" Haruhi yelled in my ear. "Senpai it has been 5 years and you still call me that and every time I tell you, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"  
"And she is with us…" Kaoru started.  
"Because we helped her…" Hikaru continued.  
"Get dressed and ready" They finished together while one of the twins 'I must learn who is who' put his arms around Haruhi's shoulders and the other put his arms around her waist.  
"Get off me idiots!" Haruhi said bluntly.

POV: Haruhi Fujioka  
'Great!' so Tamaki hadn't known it was my birthday. But invited everyone here because obviously Kyoya did. Just then the maids came in and let us know the last 2 guests had arrived. The moment I turned around I was being lifted up by an extremely strong grip.  
"Haru-chan!" Honey cheered. "Happy Birthday." He whispered in my ear and handed me a present.  
Then Mori ruffled my hair like he did back in school "Happy Birthday Haruhi" he also whispered and handed me a present.  
"Thank you Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. But how did you know?" I asked.  
"Silly Haru-chan! Like we would forget your birthday! Right Takashi?" Honey asked.  
"Hn" Mori grunted.

POV: Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka  
When Takashi and I were shown inside we saw that everyone else was here, Takashi and I had remembered that it was Haruhi's birthday so we stopped to get her a gift and that's why we were later than the others but we were still on time. When I saw Haruhi I had to remind myself that there were other people here but she looked so sexy! That was when I ran up to her and spun her around. "Haru-chan!"I cheered "Happy Birthday." I whispered in her ear. I'm not sure I would have been able to control myself if I anymore. Then Takashi had his turn and she asked us in such an adorable way how we knew it was her birthday. That took me a bit off guard, didn't these idiots know? Kyoya would have known and I assumed that's what this het together was about.

POV: Kyoya Ootori  
I watched as Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai gave Haruhi presents and I assumed they said they said Happy Birthday. 'Great!' they remembered and now I wouldn't look like the only one who remembered and cared. No matter, as the Shadow King, I still had a few things up my sleeve.

POV: No one.  
The party started and all the hosts were enjoying themselves.  
"I have a great idea!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
Everyone groaned they never had liked it when Tamaki got an 'Idea'.  
"Don't groan like that! I was thinking we could go to a restaurant, have a nice dinner, then we could go clubbing for Haruhi's birthday!" Tamaki said excitedly.  
"That's a great idea Tama-Chan" Honey said.  
"Hn" Mori grunted.  
Seeing that her 2 Senpai's were okay with the idea Haruhi decided how bad could it be? So they all got in one of Tamaki's limousines and headed off to a 5 star restaurant.

POV: Kyoya Ootori  
Just great! Not only do 2 other people remember its Haruhi's birthday but now it will be hard to get her alone. Maybe I'll wait until tomorrow.

POV: No One  
After all the hosts have finished dinner they all head off to a club. While theyre all partying Honey asks Haruhi if she'll come over with him to Mori's house. She accepts and at around 10pm the 3 friends leave to Mori's house. No one notices them leave.

At The Morinozuka Estate.

POV: Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka  
I wasn't sure of what Mitsukuni was planning when he asked Haruhi to come home with us but because ive had feelings for the small woman since highschool I was glad he did. When we arrived at my house we went tonto the theatre room. My family was away on business so we had the house to ourselves.

"What would you like to do Haruhi?" Mitsukuni asked her.  
"I don't know how about we watch a movie?" Haruhi suggested.  
"Good idea Haru-Chan! I'll go make some tea and get some cake. You and Takashi pick a movie!" Honey commented.  
I watched Mitsukuni as he left and he just smiled 'innocently' at me however I know there is nothing innocent about that smile.  
"What type of movies do you like?" Haruhi asked.  
"Any" was all I could come up with, normally Mitsukuni picked a movie and I just watched. I sat on the couch and just stared at the beautiful woman in front of me that was choosing a movie. Once the movie was chosen Haruhi sat on my left just as Mitsukuni came back in with the tea and cake.

"POV: Haruhi Fujioka  
Once Honey came in he sat on the other side of me and we started the movie. I had picked a romantic horror because other than Kendo and Judo movies there wasn't much else. As it got to a scary part I had grabbed one of Mori and Honey's hands. It felt good to hold their hands so I didn't let go and they didn't either. As the night went on honey was holding y hand and had his other hand on my left leg. I thought nothing of it so I left it. Mori was still holding my other hand however I had ended up leaning against his side. Once the movie finished I was feeling tired and saw it was quite late.  
"I should probably go to my apartment." I said yawning."No, don't go Haru-Chan!" Honey complained. "You can stay here the nigh, right Takashi?"  
"Hn" Mori agreed.  
"But I have no clothes and I don't want to be a bother." I said.  
"You can borrow my clothes Haru-Chan." Honey said.  
"No bother. Stay" Mori said.  
"I was pretty tired so I agreed.  
"Wait! You didn't open our presents Haru-Chan!" Honey said while handing me the presents.  
I opened the one from Mori first. It was a locket with a picture of my parents and I, it had room for another photo but it was blank.  
"Thank you so much Mori-Senpai!" I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Takashi" Mori said.  
"Thank you Takashi" I replied.  
I then opened the gift from Honey. It was a white gold bracelet with a cake pendant and a Shinai pendant on it.  
"It's to represent me and Takashi so you'll never forget us."Honey stated.  
"I could never forget you two and it's beautiful!" I said while tears rolled down my face. I hugged Honey and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This has been the best birthday thanks to you two."  
I was then shown to my room that was between Mori's room and Honey's room. I fell asleep quite quickly dreaming of the two men in the other room.

POV: Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka  
"Mitsukuni. Why did you put me on the bracelet?" I asked my cousin.  
"Because Takashi I know we both feel the same about her and I also know that you would never force yourself on her so I am pushing us both on her. Now go get changed and meet me here in 2 minutes." Mitsukuni said.  
I went and changed and met Mitsukuni outside Haruhi's bedroom."What are we doing?" I asked.  
"We're going to sleep in the same bed as Haru-Chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed happily.

**Please review and let me know what you think.  
It will get better in the following chapters I promise!**


End file.
